


Love is a shadow

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [29]
Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>S/O wallpaper with text from Biffy Clyro's Know Your Quarry for personal use only. A download link for it is <a href="http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/212945.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love is a shadow

**Author's Note:**

> S/O wallpaper with text from Biffy Clyro's Know Your Quarry for personal use only. A download link for it is [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/212945.html).


End file.
